A Forbidden Love
by DarlingDarla
Summary: As I stood there in the curtained alcove, watching Christine move gracefully across the stage, an awful feeling welled up inside of me...
1. Past the Point of No Return

Chapter 1

Erik

As I stood there waiting in the curtained alcove, watching Christine move gracefully across the stage, an awful feeling welled up inside of me. _Was I really going to do this? Was I really going to take her this final time to be with me forever? Would she accept me? _If I was to do this, I had to stop doubting myself. And what did it matter if she accepted me immediately. Eventually, she would forget her lothario, Raoul, and learn to love me. "Master?" _Ok, here goes…everything. _As I stepped out, I saw Christine, standing with her back to me. Her lengthy curls were the color of chocolate and were set off by her mellifluous ivory skin. She wore a black corset that only served to enhance her slender figure. Her divine beauty rivaled that of a goddess. _My God, she's breathtaking. _"Passarino-go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey…" As I sang those words, I saw her small frame become tense, and her eyes shift to where Raoul was sitting. Oh, how I loathed that man. The Vicomte smiled reassuringly at Christine and her shoulders relaxed, but only somewhat. I continued. "You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent…"

Christine

As I listened to his melodious voice, I could not help but slowly drift off into a dream state. _What will I do if he tries to take me? I told Raoul this was going to happen! Why does he treat me as a child and never listen? _I had pleaded with Raoul to not make me perform that night. But when I was done groveling, Raoul had simply stated "You said yourself, he is nothing but a man…", and I recognized that my attempts had been futile. Raoul claimed that he was only trying to protect me, the love of his life. But at times I questioned Raoul's love for me. I beat myself up for harboring any doubts, but who could blame me. Every so often, it seemed that Raoul was more concerned with marrying me just to spite Erik, than he was in love with me. Erik, on the other hand, seemed to be passionately in love with me. I had never felt the feelings he evoked within me. He was unlike any man I had ever met. I felt alive with him. But he had his downsides as well. For one, he had a vicious temper. One that had led him to kill a man. _But_, I thought fondly, _I am his angel as he is mine. He would never harm me._ But could I really learn to live in those god-forsaken caverns that he called home? _My God, why do I do this to myself? I am being courted by a more than suitable man, and yet I allow myself to become obsessed with thoughts of passion and romance with a man who scarcely leaves his home under the Opera House!_ As Erik's part came to an end, I came out of my stupor and realized, whatever was to happen, I must not lose my composure. For if I did, chaos was sure to ensue. I took a deep breath and slowly began to turn towards the audience. "You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence…"

Raoul

I watched from the stage as the Phantom of the Opera made his final attempt to abduct my fiancé. It was all I could do to not jump out of my seat and sail over the banister, only to land on the stage and strangle the man. But, that was completely out of the question, for I was a Vicomte. Instead, I motioned for the guard standing behind me to step up and position his gun. Their duet was reaching its climax, and soon Christine and Erik would move up onto the bridge, where Erik would be in range of the officer. _He won't even see it coming. In your own words Erik, "Let's see, Monsieur, how far you dare go!" _I watched, what should have been, the end of the song. "Past the point of no return, the final threshold-the bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn… We've passed the point of no return…" They were now standing in perfect range. The officer rested his finger on the trigger. _Wait, what is she doing! She's standing in the way! For Christ's sake, Christine move! _And then, Erik, with his arms wrapped around Christine in a most sensual way, began to sing in her ear. Not all the words were audible, but I easily recognized the tune. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…Lead me, save me from my solitude…" Erik held a ring out to Christine. A single tear caressed my face as Christine accepted the ring. And then, in the blink of an eye, I regained myself and rage emulated from my body. _This is not the end Erik! I will not allow a monster to strip me of my fiancé and with her my dignity! _As the officers rushed forward, the pair disappeared and I slipped out, determined to find them.

Madame Giry

I watched the events unfold from the side of the stage, with the ballerinas and stage hands. Although I wished the best for Erik, I knew that this was not the way to achieve it. Christine was like a daughter to me, and I could not help but be concerned for her safety. Of course, Erik would not harm her. But the Vicomte was nowhere to be found, and I had a good idea he was headed after them. If he meant to confront Erik, the situation would inevitably become dangerous. All of the sudden, someone let out a shrill scream. It had been Carlotta. _Of course! Now what is it?_ I walked over to where the diva was, and gasped at the sight. Piangi's limp body lay in Carlotta's lap. I quickly took off to find Raoul. _This is completely out of hand! He has gone too far this time. They will surely catch him! And then what? Lord, please have mercy on his soul! _Eventually I caught up to the Vicomte. "…I know where they are." At his response, I was tempted to turn around. He quipped, "But can I trust you?" But instead, I led him further and warned him to keep his hand at the level of his eye.

Chapter 2

Erik

I was now racing through the tunnels under the Opera House, dragging Christine behind me. As we reached the edge of the lake, I grabbed Christine by the waist and put her into the boat. Then, I jumped in and began paddling furiously, knowing that people would not just let this go. A mob was sure to follow. "Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell!" I could not even think clearly. Christine had done the unthinkable. She had pulled off my mask, while we were still on stage, and revealed my horrid face to the world! _How dare she! To humiliate me in front of everyone…why? _Although she had accepted the ring, I was still seething with rage. _Didn't she learn from her previous mistake?_ Bitterly, I roared at her, "Why you ask was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!" At that moment, I heard the mob. "Track down this murderer! He must be found!" I continued to pry at her, "Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere!" And then, almost crying I pleaded with her, "Christine, Christine… Why, why?"

Christine

Finally, we reached his lair. Erik dragged me roughly out of the boat. _Enough! I accept him, and this is the thanks I get! Maybe I have made a mistake…_ I wrenched myself out of his grip and slowly backed away. I straightened her shoulders, and in a wicked voice cried, "Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood?" He continued to stand there staring blankly at nothing. I stepped forward. "Am I now to be prey to lust for flesh?" At this, he began to walk towards me, a cold look on his face. He was now standing right in front of me, not two inches from my face. "That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh…this face-the infection which poisons our love." He began to softly caress my face, but I indignantly slapped his hand away. The fury returned to his eyes. "This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing…A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing…" As he placed the dummy's bridal veil on my head, a look of longing replaced the rage. I took pity on him and reached to touch his face. But this only angered him, and in a raspy voice he sang, "Pity comes too late-turn around and face your fate: an eternity of this before your eyes!" _What am I to say? Anything upsets him! _But then it dawned on me and the words just seem to roll off my tongue as I placed my shaking hand on his chest and sang, "This haunted face holds no horror for me now…It's in your soul that the true distortion lies…" The words seemed to have stunned him. _Oh, I hope he didn't take it the wrong way…_ But I would never know because he pulled away from me at the sound of splashing water. _Oh god…_

Raoul

I tried to slink up to the enormous gate that guarded the lair unnoticed, but Erik's astute senses picked up on me before I had even reached the gate. Erik turned to Christine and in a cynical voice snapped, "Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!" Then, he turned his anger to me. Continuing with the sarcasm, "Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true- you have truly made my night!" I pleaded with Erik, "Free her! Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?" Erik dryly commented to Christine, "Your lover makes a passionate plea!" This bickering and bargaining went on for some time. _This man is preposterous! How am I going to get in there? _I made one, final plea. "Let me see her…" To my surprise, Erik simply said, "Be my guest, sir…"_This is too good to be true… _And at the sight of Christine, I forgot Madame Giry's warning. As the gate rose, Erik began walking towards me. " Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm her? Why should I make her pay…"_What's he got in his hand? What the…_ "For the sins which are yours?" But before I could move my hand from my side, Erik had the lasso around my neck and the end of the rope just seemed to be suspended in midair. _Oh god, he's going to kill me… _

Erik

I began to mock Raoul. "Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now- except perhaps Christine…" _Wait, what am I saying? Why am I giving this fool options? Well, wait a minute…actually, this is genius! Threatening Raoul's life will only solidify her decision! _I turned to Christine and sang, "Start a new life with me- Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! **This **is the choice- **This** is the point of no return! Christine's response was a chilly one. One that made me regret my ultimatum. "The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate…" I would have rathered she slap me across the face. And then, that imbecile opened his mouth again. In despair, he cried out to Christine. "Christine, forgive me, please forgive me… I did it all for you, and all for nothing…" _I can take no more of this man!_ But, just as I began to tighten the lasso, Christine began to sing again. The three of us went on like this for a while, singing, threatening, pleading… _Enough of this!_ "You try my patience- make your choice!" She began to walk towards me. "Pitiful creature of darkness…"

Christine

_What am I doing? _I continued to walk towards him. "What kind of life have you known…? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone…" I looked into Erik's beautiful eyes, and then I glanced at Raoul. He looked scared, upset, desperate… _How can I do this to him? How can I break our engagement? Don't I love him? No, I love Erik. Raoul was a childhood love and nothing more. _And then, I finally did what I wanted to do. _To hell with trying to please everyone! I'm getting the man I love! _I reached up and softly caressed the damaged side of Erik's face. He looked at me with all the love a man could possibly have. Then, I stood up as tall as I could, and pulled Erik's face down the rest of the way. I kissed him with all the passion I had been withholding. As I pulled away, he looked dazed. So, I did it again. This time, he returned it. He began to weep. First one tear, and then another, and another. But instead of embracing me, he turned to Raoul and cried, "Take her- forget me- forget all this…_What is he talking about?_ "Erik, wait, stop! Shh…be quiet for a moment. You don't seem to understand." I cupped his face in my hands. "I choose you, don't you get it? I love you…only you." I lightly kissed him on the lips and looked up into his loving eyes.

Raoul

I stood there, stunned. No, more like disgusted. I could feel my top lip curl and all I wanted to do was get out of this god-forsaken place. But I wasn't leaving without my fiancé. _What is she thinking? How can she choose that monster over me? Well, it doesn't really matter who she chooses, because she's coming with me. _"I don't think so Christine! It's not that simple…", I called out. Erik walked over and burned the end of the lasso so that it fell limp. Erik stared me down, and in a low whisper breathed, "oh, but it is my friend. How simple it is…" He then pointed to the gate, obviously a silent gesture to get out. "This is not over! You will be his wife over my dead body Christine!" Erik had begun to walk back to Christine, but stopped at my words. He turned only his head, and with a small smirk retorted, "That can surely be arranged Monsieur."

Chapter 3

Erik

I watched Raoul walk out, a defeated man. Although I understood his feelings, I had no sympathy for the boy. That just wasn't in my nature. After all, I had spent my entire life shunned and rejected by the entire world. Not just one woman, like the Vicomte. Christine, however, looked as though she was overcome with guilt. She was too young to know the ways of the world and its cruelties. In her eyes, a promise was sacred, not to ever be broken. And that was exactly what she had done. As I walked up to her, I noticed she was crying. "Why do you cry my dear?" I asked. In between sobs she replied, "Because, I have just broken a man's heart…" _What do I say to her? I've never had to console anyone but myself before… _Then I noticed she was shivering violently. Although I couldn't tell if it was the sobs that racked her body or the cold water, I thought it best we get dry. However, she was in no shape to trudge back through the water. As she began to calm down somewhat, I picked her up and she buried her head in my neck. All this crying was beginning to depress me as well. _What about my heart?_ "Just think my angel what shape my heart would have been in if you had chosen him. I'm not sure I could have carried on", I breathed in her ear. This seemed to console her some. As I carried her back up into the lair, I noticed she had become dead weight in my arms. I looked at her face and realized that she had fallen asleep. As I looked at my sleeping angel, I pondered how I could have been so lucky. _What have I done to deserve this? What do the gods have in store for me._

Christine

The next morning, I awoke in the familiar swan bed, tangled in the red satin sheets. It took me a moment to realize where I was. As I looked around me, I laid eyes on the proverbial music box. As I fingered it, I noticed Erik's ring on my left hand, and the previous night's events came rushing back. At first I grimaced, remembering the look on Raoul's face when he left. Erik had not seen the look that Raoul had thrown my way as he was leaving. It was what had caused me to weep so forcefully. I had only told Erik a fib because I had been fearful that he would go after him if he knew. It had been an ugly face. One that reflected evil thoughts. One that I would not have thought such a handsome face could make. That look made me very anxious. I was sure that Raoul would never lay a finger on me, but I was worried about Erik. I continued to gaze around until I laid eyes on my angel. He was seated at the organ, as usual. But instead of playing, he had his eyes locked on me. He had been watching me this whole time. I loved him so much, and I feared for his safety, but I could not bring myself to burden him with my anxieties. Instead, I crawled out of the bed and made my way over to him, hoping I looked halfway decent.

Raoul

I stumbled up the stairs to my room in a drunken stupor. After I had left Christine beneath the Opera, I had intended on going straight home. But Alas! The loud sounds of drunkenness mixed with shards of genuine laughter lured me into one of the many bars that decorated the Parisian streets. By my appearance, no one recognized that I was a distinguished Vicomte. In truth, I looked like a drowned rat. But no one in that bucket shop cared, for they were all too sloshed to even see straight. I had no intention of getting drunk myself; I had just wanted to soothe my temper. Well, one beer turned into another. Then it became a shot of vodka, quickly followed by others. Exactly how many, I don't suppose I'll ever know. As I reached my room, I began to sober up, a headache overcoming me. I flopped onto the bed and allowed sweet sleep to claim me. The next morning, I woke up in a peeved state. The previous night's cataclysmic events had plagued my slumber the whole night through. I was not granted a single second of harmonious rest. I sat up, resting my head in my hands. What was I going to do? My pride would not allow me to leave Christine alone. I was going to make her just as miserable as I was, even if it killed me. And as for her reprehensible lover, Erik, no peace would come to him either. But then again, he couldn't just go marching down there. Erik would surely kill him. As he continued to ponder his thoughts, the doorbell rang.

Chapter 4

Erik

I had not slept at all the night before, so when Christine asked me if I would mind if she went up to her room to collect a few personal items, I had no objections. I was too groggy to contemplate the plot behind this simple request. I watched her glide around, getting ready to meet the world above us. As she made her way towards the boat, she passed behind me, sitting at the organ. I felt the presence of her small, delicate hand on my shoulder. She leaned in and gave me a gentle peck on the cheek and murmured into my ear that she would be back soon. I hadn't felt the need to question her. Now, it is approaching evening time, and I wish I had. I tried desperately, and I might add to no avail, to dismiss notions that Raoul was somehow involved. But my heart would not allow me to brush off those crazy inklings. I paced my room until I decided that if she did not return within the hour that I would go searching for her. And by god, Raoul's neck would be the first I broke if my search was in vain.

Christine

Exactly what thought process had brought me here, I had absolutely no idea. I stood on the doorstep of the deChagny mansion for some time before finding the courage deep inside my being to call on him. I shuttered at the thought of confronting him. As I waited for an answer, I turned my back on the door and took in the magnificence of the land that the house sat on. Across from me lay a grand lake, much larger than the one in Erik's labyrinth. I watched as it reflected the sun's beams and listened to the leaves scrape the ground around me as the gentle breeze caressed my face. I barely registered that somewhere behind me, a door creaked open. It was not until I felt someone's eyes bearing down on the back of my neck that I chose to turn around. Those eye's belonged to none other than Raoul. "Christine? What in heaven's name are you doing here?" he softly inquired. He reached for my hand and I allowed myself to be pulled inside the mansion. He led me further until we reached the sitting room, an exquisite little niche that was decorated in the gaudy fashion that was quite typical of those days. He took a seat near the door as I chose the sofa that was across from it, yet out of his reach. He looked at me inquisitively for what seemed like hours. I felt as though he were attempting to read my thoughts as one would read a book. I silently prayed that I had not made a mistake in coming here, and then proceeded to speak. "Raoul, I have come here to apologize…" He scoffed at my words. Although his lack of respect and obvious attitude of superiority infuriated me to no end, I continued. "…for breaking off our engagement in the fashion that I did. It was a horrid thing for me to do. But you must believe me when I say that I was very confused. I am only a young woman, and you know as well as I that I had no previous experience with love of any romantic sort. My mind deceived my heart and led it to believe that I was in love with you. But, I came to find out, as you did, that my heart desired Erik instead." I watched him cringe every time I spoke Erik's name. After a few moments of piercing silence, it became clear that Raoul was refusing to speak. Having said my peace, I stood up and smoothed my skirts. Not once did he glance my way. As I walked past him to leave, his cold hand grasped my arm with deadly strength. "Christine", he rasped, "what do you propose I do?" The question startled me as much as his chilly hold on my arm. When I didn't respond, he took the opportunity to strike at me once more with his sharp tongue. "Perhaps, I should talk with Erik and clean up this mess that way, hmm?" He took my hand in his and raised it to his lips. As he locked eyes with me, he gently laid a single kiss on it. Fury coursed through my veins as I wrenched my hand from his and replied in a venomous voice, "I propose, monsieur that you never try to lay a finger on Erik, for I will snap your neck. That is a promise I intend to keep." At that, I stormed out, almost knocking the maid over. As I indignantly swung open the door, I was met with a gust of cool night air, and realized that I had better hurry back to the Opera House, for I had been gone much too long. As I ran down the Parisian streets, I braced myself for Erik's inevitable temper.


	2. No Going Back Now

Raoul

My entire façade crumbled at Christine's words. I could not, and would not continue to chase after our ghost of a relationship. When I had mockingly asked her if I should talk to Erik, I immediately regretted my tart inquiry at the sight of her face. It had paled to an unbecoming white, but at the same time, she looked as if she could have spit fire. As I sat there, drowning in my own sorrow, a thought crossed my mind. _Did Erik know she was here?_ Surely not. He would never have consented to their meeting. The maid whom Christine had almost toppled hesitantly walked into the room to see if I was alright, since it had indeed been nearly twenty minutes since Christine had left. "You appear to be ill sir. Shall I make you some tea?" I held up my hand and told her that it was not necessary for my chat with Miss Daae had thoroughly worn me out and I would be retiring soon. She narrowed her eyes at me, knowing all too well that I had not just had a lovely and simplistic chat with Christine, as I had made it sound. But before she opened her mouth to give me more of her motherly advice, she remembered her place and with a swift stride left the room.

Amelia

I had been Monsieur deChagny's housemaid for three years. Therefore, I could honestly say that I had never seen him in such a state as Miss Daae had left him in. No sir, not once. He had always been a benevolent man and master, never raisin' a hand to me or anyone else for that matter. Now don't go gettin' the wrong idea. He didn't raise a hand to Miss Daae either, but he sure looked like he could've, at first. But having been witness to a good part of their conversation, I didn't blame him. No sir, not one bit. That woman was treacherous if you ask me! To promise your hand in marriage and then run off with another man! Disgraceful! And to think, she would have been marrying a Vicomte! "Well, better to find out her true ways now I suppose." And furthermore, what about the man that she went running off to! In all my thirty years, not once have I heard a story so queer! A beautiful woman leaves her fiancé to run away with a monster, or at least that's what most people referred to him as. Although I strongly disapproved of Miss Christine's actions, I couldn't help but be vastly enthralled by the whole thing. What did this man have to offer that the Vicomte could not possibly scrounge up? I shook my head. "Oh for heaven's sake, quit while you're ahead Amelia. Don't go stickin' your nose in where it don't belong", I chided myself. But after a half hour of doing pointless chores, I just couldn't throw the question. "Maybe", I sighed, "he offered…love." And not just any, but love of the purest kind. The kind that all women hope to find someday. "Including myself. Well, maybe I judged to quickly. We gals gotta stick together I guess." I chuckled at the way this argument with myself had gone. Miss Daae was not even here and yet she had won. "No wonder she's managed to capture two men's hearts", I whispered to no one in particular.


	3. Our Passion Play has Now at Last Begun

Erik

He was beginning to come apart at the seams. What if she had gone back to the boy? Surely not, but the thought made him run all the faster. As he approached the heavy door that led to the outside, he checked to make sure his mask was still in its proper place, not wanting it to have become loose in his haste. Using every bit of his power, he shoved open the old door. He found himself in a dark alleyway that he quickly deduced ran up the side of the Opera house and emptied at its front. No sooner had he reached the corner than he saw a petite shadow racing towards the alleyway. A streetlight hit its face. Christine! Not wanting to scare her, he stepped out into the light and gently called her name. A look of pure relief washed over her face as she ran to his waiting arms. "Oh Erik", she sighed into his chest, "I was so scared. I thought for sure a drunk would grab me and have his way with me and I would never see you again." He took his right hand and brought it to her chin, lifting it up so she was looking at him. In a stern voice he asked her, "Where did you go Christine? If you went only to get a few things from your room, there would have been no need for you to step foot out of the Opera House.", he reminded her. She darted her eyes away from his. "It doesn't matter.", she whispered. It seemed to Erik that she was ashamed of wherever she had been, making it all the more necessary for him to know. Once again he took her face in his hand and turned it towards his. "Where…did…you…go?", he asked, emphasizing each word. "The deChagny mansion…" she whispered. Her answer was so quiet it was almost inaudible, but nothing slipped past Erik's ears. He pulled away quickly. "Why?" he growled. She began to sob. "I had to Erik! I had to apologize to him for the way I treated him!" She added more quietly, "…and to protect you." "Protect me? Why in the hell would you need to protect me from that boy?" he asked angrily. "You forget Erik that Raoul is an excellent swordsman and marksman. He would have killed you the first chance he got. You did not see the look he threw me that night. He wanted revenge Erik! Don't you understand?" Erik rubbed his forehead and slid down the wall. "So are you trying to tell me that we now have to worry that Raoul will try to find us?" She cleared her throat and said, "No. I spoke to him and his mood seemed to pass when he realized how disgusted I was with his sudden change in character. You also forget Erik that he loves me just as much as you do, and would not want to displease me in the least.", confidence beaming from her face. At that, Erik stood up and took her hand to lead her back to his home. Thoughts of Raoul still loomed large in his mind, despite Christine's attempts to quench them. On their way back, they took a detour to Christine's room so she could pick up a few things. When they reached the lair, Christine pronounced herself exhausted and went behind the screen to change into her nightclothes. Erik was rather anxious about sleeping arrangements. He would just have to wait to see what she proposed. Once she was done, she walked over to the large bed and pulled back the satin sheets and climbed in. "Erik", she called quietly, "are you coming to bed." Her words evaporated all thoughts of Raoul and a large smile formed on his lips. He knew nothing would happen between them, at least until they were married since Christine was a staunch Catholic, but the thought of just being able to hold her sleeping form comforted him beyond words. As he slipped into bed, he pulled her against his chest. She sighed contentedly and soon her deep breathing gave away that she was asleep. Only then did Erik allow sleep to take him.


	4. Past All Thought of Right or Wrong

READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING: I have rewritten this chapter. After re-reading it, I decided that it could have been written better. What can I say, I'm a perfectionist in the worst way. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6

One Month Later…

Erik

He had never stepped foot in a church. Ever since he was a child, he had been led to believe that there was no guiding force in his life; no divine being to whom all of creation owed its very existence to.

His mother had given up on her beliefs in any sort of god when he had been born. How could anyone blame her? What kind of righteous being could or would create a face such as his?

No…Erik preferred to take destiny into his own hands rather than leave it up to some faceless deity. Yet here he was standing in a small chapel on the outskirts of Paris, not more than a foot from a priest.

He tried not to shift around too much, but he had never been a patient man, and he did not intend on becoming one now.

As he waited, he looked around his surroundings, almost shuddering as his eyes came to lie upon the crucifix that hung mere inches above the altar. Maybe there was something to this whole religious fixation.

Erik could not remember a time when Christine had ever wavered from her beliefs. It seemed that her faith, combined with his comfort, was what had sustained her during those years after her father died. She was a devout Catholic, to say the least.

That was precisely why he was standing in this chapel. She would hear none of his protests to being married in a church, by an ordained priest. So here he was, standing at the altar of a god he had never once called upon.

He pulled his gaze away from the altar and instead fixed his eyes upon the empty pews that filled the sanctuary. Only one pew, up at the very front, had someone sitting in it. Madame Giry. Her back was straight as a board and her hands were folded neatly in her lap. Ever the lady, she waited patiently for her daughter to join her and the ceremony to begin.

She had been the only constant thing in his life. Always there, offering kind words when needed, or a tongue lashing occasionally. He chuckled at the thought of some of the things she had said to him. Although they had both changed over the years, her sharp tongue had not.

They had always held a special bond. It was hard to forget that he owed his very life to the woman. For that, he would always be grateful to her.

Antoinette looked up and met his eyes for a brief moment of understanding. He simply nodded at her, and she replied in kind, with a simple nod of her own head.

Their moment was short lived. As the age old melody began to play, Antoinette stood respectfully as her daughter slipped into the pew to stand next to her. Moments later, Christine appeared at the opening of the aisle and began the journey that would end both their sorrows.

Erik tried to keep his jaw from gaping open. She looked more radiant than he had ever seen her. It was as if her happiness was seeping out from within her for all to see. She grinned unabashedly, looking at him as if they were the only ones in the room.


	5. One Final Question

Chapter 7

Christine

Every little girl, at one time or another, dreams about their wedding day. Christine was certainly not the exception. She had spent countless hours daydreaming about the precise details; her dress, the flowers, the guest list…her husband. But when the time came to actually plan her wedding, all she had wanted was a small, quiet ceremony.

Erik had allowed her to plan most of the wedding. He had put up a small fight about being married in a church, but in the end, she had gotten her way. The only thing that he had not allowed her to choose was her dress.

She had to admit that when he told her that she would not see the dress until the day of, she had been slightly peeved. Honestly, who would willingly trust a man to pick out their wedding gown? She had been quite anxious to see it.

That morning Erik had almost dragged her to her dressing room, as eager as a little boy to see her reaction to the gown. As he reached for the door handle though, she playfully slapped his hand away, letting him know that he was not coming in. This was to be her revenge.

She replaced his hand with hers and opened the door just enough so she could slide in. She stuck her head out of the door to give him a peck on the lips before he left to go to his own room.

He bent down as if to kiss her, but then only brushed his nose against hers playfully. A sly smile crept across his face at the look of pure irritation on her face.

"Touché, my dear" was all he said before he turned on his heel and walked into the dressing room next to hers.

She was quite aggravated that he had not granted her a kiss, and she stomped around the room, banging and slamming anything she could get her hands on to let him know it.

She strode over to the armoire and flung the doors open. Her tantrum left as quickly as it had come.

At the sight of her dress, she was reduced to speechlessness. All she could do was cover her mouth to prevent the shrill squeal that surely would have escaped otherwise.

It was perfect. It was simple yet elegant, just like her. It was made of ivory colored silk. Small crystals adorned the hem and neckline.

She giggled at the sight of the neckline. It was cut deep, deeper than she would have cared for. Obviously Erik had decided on that little detail.

Behind the dress were all new undergarments, including a new corset and stockings. Obviously, Erik had picked these out as well. They were a bit fancier than Christine ever would have picked out for herself.

Meg came in a few minutes later to help her get dressed and gasped at the sight of the dress. "Oh Christine! It's gorgeous! Why didn't you show me before!" she cried.

"Because Erik wouldn't even let me see it until today. Isn't it absolutely enchanting!" asked Christine. She had a magnificent grin plastered on her face and Meg rushed to hug her.

"I'm so happy for you Christine! You have found the kind of love that I could only wish for.", she said as she gripped Christine's shoulders. Christine could only smile and hug her back. It seemed that all should could do was smile, she was so full of joy.

Meg helped her into the dress and then sat her down at the small vanity to fix her hair. She pinned her long, unruly curls up into an elaborate hairstyle and then proceeded to affix the veil onto the top of her head.

Before she lowered the veil down over her face, she gave Christine a quick peck on the cheek and wished her all the happiness in the world.

She lowered the veil into place and looked Christine up and down. Satisfied with her work, she left to join her mother at the front of the chapel.

When she was sure she was alone, Christine said a small prayer. She had shed many tears knowing that her father would never be able to walk her down the aisle, but she was determined to shed no more on the matter.

As she turned to leave, she stopped and whispered into the air, "I love you father. Thank you for sending me my angel of music."

With that, she walked out into the chapel. She inhaled sharply when she saw him. He could not have looked handsomer. He was dressed impeccably, all in black except for the collar of his shirt and his waistcoat. It was quite a contrast to her ivory gown.

She took her time walking down the aisle. She could see Erik wringing his hands in front of him. She almost giggled at his impatience.

When she finally reached him and the old priest, he reached out his hand and she gladly took it, entwining their fingers together.

They recited the traditional vows and slipped the wedding bands on each others fingers. Christine couldn't help but grin as the priest told Erik to kiss his bride.

He lifted her veil to reveal her beaming face. He took her chin in his hand and placed his lips to hers. Before they had arrived at the church, Christine had instructed Erik that the kiss was to be a simple one, and nothing else; that, she teased him, was for later. But Erik, being the mischievous man that he was, deepened the kiss, gently pushing at her lower lip until she opened her mouth.

She became so swept up with his kiss that she forgot where they were until the priest coughed loudly, bringing them back.

Erik chuckled at the sight of Christine's flushed cheeks. He looped her arm through his and led her out of the church, his head held high. He was as proud as a peacock.

The priest followed them out of the church, with Madame Giry and Meg in tow. There was a carriage waiting to take them back to the Opera house, or so Christine thought.

Christine detached herself from Erik for a moment to kiss Madame Giry and Meg on the cheek and thank them for being there. Erik shook hands with the priest and Madame Giry.

After he had helped her into the carriage, they were off. Christine moved close to Erik, resting her head against his chest. He kissed her lightly on the head and stroked her hair.

It was only when she happened to glance out the window of the carriage did she notice that they were going the wrong way. "Erik, where are we going?" she questioned. His lips curled into one of his rare smiles as he answered cryptically, "It's a surprise."


	6. How Long Should We Two Wait

Chapter 9

Erik and Christine

They traveled for another hour, Christine growing more anxious by the minute. "Please Erik…" she begged him, pulling gently on the lapels of his jacket. He turned to look at her finally, chuckling at the desperate look on her face.

"It's not funny Erik!" she pouted as she playfully hit his chest. When it became clear that she was going to continue pestering him, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him. He leaned in to silence her with a kiss, but instead only allowed his lips to graze her cheek, as if he had changed his mind.

Christine rested her forehead against his and took his hands in hers. "Why did you shy away from me?" she questioned him.

He turned his back to her and gazed out the window, his conflicting emotions obvious. "How can you bear to kiss this?" he asked hoarsely, pointing to his face. Wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his back she replied, "Because I love you, including the half of your face that lies behind that silly mask."

Slowly he turned around to face her, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. If he had ever loved her more than in this moment, he was not able to recall it. "I love you Christine" he whispered, placing a hand on either side of her face and kissing her tenderly. She smiled against his lips. "You have my whole heart Erik. I have never loved anyone as I do you. Always rest assured in that."

He kissed her again, this time a little more fervently than before. They broke apart moments later solely for lack of oxygen. It just so happened that at the same time, they arrived at their destination.

"Ah, we're here my dear", Erik whispered. Christine looked out the window of the carriage at a place she had only been once before; the port. She stared at Erik, her eyes wide with curiosity. "Where…" she began to ask, but was shushed by Erik's finger against her lips.

He handed her a ticket to read for herself. "America" she said breathlessly. "Yes, for two weeks. It is my wedding gift to you my love." Erik replied. Christine was speechless. She kissed him hard on the lips. Pulling back, she literally squealed with glee. Erik could only laugh happily at her excitement.

He stepped out of the carriage and then lifted Christine out, who wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Doing as he had done to her, she placed her tiny hands on either side of his face and kissed him softly. They stared into the other's eyes for a moment, taking each other in.

Reluctantly, he lowered her to the ground, helping her arrange her skirts. Seeing that the young boy who had come to take the luggage was struggling, he helped him unload it from the carriage. After all was said and done, Erik donned his black cape and fedora, successfully hiding much of his mask. He was not in the mood for stranger's funny stares and questions.

Suddenly, Christine, who had been watching the ships, felt a gloved hand curl around her own hand. She turned to see Erik looking expectantly at her from behind his coat and hat. "Are you ready?" he asked her quietly. She nodded, and so hand in hand, they walked onto the large, steaming mass that was to take them to America.


End file.
